


5 first times + 1

by LadyStrange



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, First Time, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Feels
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyStrange/pseuds/LadyStrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La prima volta che Steve ha fatto l’amore aveva 19 anni. La prima che Tony aveva avuto esperienze sessuali aveva 7 anni.<br/>La prima volta che Steve aveva amato un altro uomo aveva 25 anni. La prima volta che Tony aveva fatto l’amore con una donna aveva 15 anni.</p><p>La prima volta che Steve aveva fatto sesso con Tony era stato violento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 first times + 1

 

 **5** \- La prima volta che Steve ha fatto l’amore aveva 19 anni. Annie Eldrin ne aveva 21, era la sua vicina di banco alla scuola d’arte.  
Era un venerdì, questo lo ricordava bene. Era il giorno libero di Bucky, uno di quei giorni in cui lo trascinava in giro per trovargli una fidanzata.

Era Maggio. Una di quelle giornate calde ma non afose e Steve stava tornando dalla sua lezione quando sentì Annie urlare e imprecare contro un ragazzo che tentava di rubarle la borsa.

Ovviamente non aveva pensato, si era buttato a capofitto in una rissa con quel bullo, perdendo ma riuscendo però ad attirare abbasta attenzione su di loro da farlo andare via.

Annie lo aveva ringraziato con un bacio, lo aveva accompagnato a casa e gli aveva medicato il sopracciglio sanguinante prima di slacciargli i pantaloni. Lo aveva massaggiato fino a farlo diventare duro, si era spogliata e avevano fatto l’amore. Era stato bello. Lei lo aveva baciato ancora prima di andare via. Era arrossita e Steve pensava che forse avrebbe potuto innamorarsi di un’artista come lui. Annie era dolce ed educata e aveva lunghi capelli biondi e pelle chiara quasi quanto la sua.

Il giorno dopo Annie aveva cambiato posto e non l’aveva più vista al di fuori delle lezioni.

Steve non aveva mai capito cosa aveva fatto di sbagliato, forse non era stato abbastanza bravo, forse lei lo aveva voluto solo per pietà, forse Bucky aveva ragione e lei era una facile…forse, forse. Forse Steve semplicemente _era_ sbagliato.

 

 

 

 **4** \- La prima che Tony aveva avuto esperienze sessuali aveva 7 anni. Era troppo piccolo, non sapeva cosa significasse il sesso, perché gli adulti sposati dormivano nello stesso letto, non gli era mai venuto in mente di chiederlo a Jarvis o Maria. A lui interessava sapere come funzionavano le macchine.

Era un weekend ed era inverno – o forse era lui che tremava e aveva freddo – e Tony aveva chiesto e richiesto ai suoi genitori di poter andare alla mostra di scienze con lo zio Obie.

Dopo la mostra era andato a dormire a casa di Obie, nella camera degli ospiti.

Non si aspettava che l’uomo venisse a svegliarlo di notte. Aveva protestato quando il suo peluche preferito gli era stato strappato dalle mani e gettato in terra; aveva pianto quando Obie lo aveva preso, aveva urlato fino a che la gola non gli faceva male. Nessuno era venuto a soccorrerlo.

Suo padre diceva sempre che ognuno è responsabile del proprio destino, dei propri errori.

Era colpa di Tony. Era stato lui a voler andare con lui.  
“Papà?”  
“Che c’è, Anthony?”

Il giorno dopo era entrato nello studio di Howard, voleva dirgli cosa era successo; poi aveva notato le borse scure sotto gli occhi di suo padre, l’espressione stanca, il modo in cui si massaggiava la tempia e sapeva che suo padre aveva bevuto la notte prima.

“Lo zio Obadiah…” aveva iniziato, poi si era bloccato e aveva sorriso. “Grazie per avermi mandato. Scusa se ho insistito tanto.”

Howard lo aveva guardato per un lungo istante prima di sorridere di rimando. “Non preoccuparti, Tony. Sono contento ti sia divertito.”

Tony si era morso il labbro inferiore per non iniziare a piangere di nuovo. “Mi diverto di più con te. Nel laboratorio.” Aveva detto e Howard si era alzato e gli aveva offerto la mano contento.

Tony aveva imparato presto che gli uomini erano cattivi, che il sesso non sempre portava piacere, che il sesso era solo un mezzo per ottenere quello che desiderava: un contratto, un sorriso, un abbraccio, soldi, affetto.

 

 

 

 **3** – La prima volta che Steve aveva amato un altro uomo aveva 25 anni, era un soldato, era Capitan America.

Lui si chiamava Simon, era uno dei soldati che del battaglione di Bucky e i Commando che aveva aiutato a scappare. Prima si erano baciati, toccati, qualche volta nelle docce comuni. Non era inusuale, molti soldati si ‘davano una mano’ a vicenda in assenza di donne.

Era notte, era buio e freddo tra le alpi Italiane dove erano accampati; Steve lo aveva seguito lontano dal campo dove nessuno poteva sentirli, si erano baciati e stretti e la saliva non era un lubrificante perfetto ma aveva fatto il suo dovere. Simon era piegato su di lui, il petto premuto contro la sua schiena, le labbra premute sulla sua pelle in baci e morsi e gemiti.

Non dovevano farsi sentire.

Steve stringeva la cintura tra i denti per non urlare di dolore e piacere, tremando tra il freddo della neve e il calore bruciante del corpo premuto contro di lui, parole e promesse sussurrate tra i gemiti.

L’allarme aveva cominciato a suonare prima che uno dei due potesse raggiungere il limite. Steve si era rivestito di corsa e non si erano scambiati nemmeno un bacio prima di correre via.

Il giorno dopo gli Howling Commando erano partiti per una nuova missione, il giorno dopo Steve era su quel dannato treno, il giorno dopo Bucky era morto e Steve era tornato al campo in pezzi che nessuno poteva ricucire. Forse Simon avrebbe smorzato un po’ il dolore. Ma Simon non c’era:

Tre soldati fascisti erano spuntati dai boschi mentre lui era di guardia e lo avevano freddato sul colpo.

Steve aveva tentato di ubriacarsi quella notte.

E le notti a seguire.

Non aveva mai funzionato.

 

 

 

 **2** – La prima volta che Tony aveva fatto l’amore con una donna, aveva 15 anni ed era una matricola al college. Lei era una laureanda, Denise, ne aveva 25 ed aveva capelli rossi e un sorriso dolce. Erano ubriachi, appartati in una delle camere da letto della casa in cui il party d’inizio del break di primavera si stava svolgendo.

Era stato bello. Denise era stata dolce, lo aveva baciato a lungo. Aveva usato la bocca per infilargli il preservativo come in un film porno.

Non era durato molto, ma con tutto l’alcol che avevano in corpo c’era da stupirsi che fossero riusciti ad andare fino in fondo.

La mattina dopo si erano svegliati al suono del click di una macchina fotografica.

Gli amici di Denise li avevano fotografati insieme.

Denise si era scusata con lui. Non lo aveva organizzato lei, non ne sapeva nulla.

Ma lui l’aveva vista ridere con loro.

Tony l’aveva chiamata puttana e aveva mandato una copia delle foto al suo religiosissimo padre in Texas.

“Notti brave per l’erede della fortuna Stark!” fu il primo di una lunga serie di copertine imbarazzanti che Tony aveva trovato nelle edicole al suo risveglio dopo una sbronza.

 

 

 

 **1** – La prima volta che Steve aveva fatto sesso con Tony era stato violento e fin troppo veloce. Entrambi stavano urlando, cose che probabilmente nessuno dei due pensava sul serio. Steve, ad essere completamente onesto con se stesso, era già innamorato di lui.

Non sapeva esattamente come fosse successo ma un attimo prima stavano gridando e l’attimo dopo le sue labbra erano su quelle di Tony. Un bacio intenso e passionale, di quelli che tolgono il fiato. Steve l’aveva spinto contro la scrivania. Il genio gli aveva afferrato la camicia, tirato più vicino, le sue gambe erano strette intorno ai fianchi di Steve.

Non appena si erano allontanati, Tony l’aveva fissato e l’aveva spinto via, solo per invertire le loro posizioni e inginocchiarsi di fronte a Steve, slacciandogli i pantaloni e prenderlo in bocca.

Steve voleva protestare, voleva fermarlo ma ogni suono gli era morto in gola nel momento in cui le labbra di Tony si erano avvolte intorno al suo membro e l’unica cosa che aveva potuto fare era aggrapparsi alla scrivania, gemendo di piacere.

Ricordava il sorriso soddisfatto di Tony quando aveva guardato in basso.

Dopo poco lo aveva sentito gemere e la vista di Tony accovacciato lì, gli occhi chiusi, l’espressione di piacere e concentrazione sul suo volto era così intensa che Steve per poco non venne all’istante. Poi lo notò:

Tony aveva i pantaloni abbassati a metà coscia, una mano sul fianco di Steve, l’altra tra le sue gambe e il Capitano capì che Tony si stava toccando.

“Ton-” Sospirò ma si fermò immediatamente quando Tony si fermò, gli occhi su di lui prima di alzarsi e muoversi più vicino, spostando le mani di Steve dalla scrivania al suo sedere.

“Andiamo Cap.” Aveva sussurrato e lo aveva baciato di nuovo.

Steve non aveva avuto la forza di resistere, aveva spinto Tony a sedere sulla scrivania e lo aveva preso.

Era la prima volta che penetrava un uomo. Tremando, aveva appoggiato la fronte sulla spalla di Tony, che gli aveva accarezzato i capelli, quasi dolcemente, prima di pregarlo di muoversi.

Steve si era tirato indietro prima di spingere di nuovo in lui ed il suono che era sfuggito dalle labbra di Tony sarebbe stato inciso a fuoco nella sua memoria per sempre.

“Ancora…Oddio, Cap. Ancora.”

Steve aveva ubbidito, lo aveva preso più a fondo, più veloce, i loro movimenti frenetici, gli unici suoni intorno a loro i gemiti e i loro corpi premuti l’uno contro l’altro.

Steve era venuto per primo, le mani stringendo i fianchi di Tony tanto strette da lasciare i segni, singhiozzando il nome di Tony, che aveva seguito poco dopo, sporcando i loro corpi e mordendo la clavicola di Steve.

Prima che potesse riprendere fiato, Tony lo aveva spinto via, gli aveva lanciato uno straccio per pulirsi e lo aveva fissato, gli occhi non più pieni di passione o dolcezza, non c’era più nulla lì.

“Hai avuto quello che volevi, Capitano. Adesso fuori.” Gli aveva detto con una calma inquietante.

Steve non era riuscito a rispondere nulla, si era pulito, rivestito ed era andato via.

Il giorno dopo avrebbe chiesto a Tony di uscire, stavolta non si sarebbe lasciato sfuggire quest’occasione. Stavolta non aveva intenzione di arrivare in ritardo.

Ma per ora si sarebbe limitato a tornare nella sua camera, fare una doccia e piangere, cercando di non cedere all’umiliazione.

Tony Stark era un bastardo.

Ma, per Dio, ne valeva la pena.

 

 

 

 

 

**+1**

La prima volta che Tony aveva fatto l’amore con suo marito…era stato nemmeno due ore dopo avergli detto sì. _Non era mai stato un tipo paziente_.

Era una giornata soleggiata e luminosa e i suoi ospiti si stavano godendo un meraviglioso aperitivo al tramonto nel giardino dell’albergo che ospitava la cerimonia e tutti i loro amici e parenti. Aveva insistito per sposare Steve in Irlanda, nella stessa contea dove i suoi genitori si erano sposati.

La cerimonia era stata molto semplice ed elegante ed tutti stavano brindando allegramente prima della cena.

Tony aveva atteso che tutti fossero distratti dallo champagne e gli stuzzichini prima di afferrare la mano di Steve e trascinarlo con se all’interno dell’hotel e poi verso il bagno degli uomini. Suo marito – suonava ancora strano dirlo – aveva riso ma non aveva opposto resistenza, nonostante avessero una perfetta camera da letto di sopra, Tony sapeva che l’idea di poter essere scoperti lo intrigava.

“Tony?” Gli aveva chiesto curioso Steve non appena Tony chiuse a chiave la porta del bagno.

“Shh, ti voglio.” Lo aveva zittito con un bacio appassionato e aveva iniziato a liberarsi delle loro giacche.

Steve non se l’era lasciato ripetere due volte, partecipando attivamente, continuando a baciare Tony e sorridendogli come se fosse la cosa più preziosa del mondo. Tony non si sarebbe mai abituato a quell’espressione pur convivendoci da anni.

Arrotolando le maniche della camicia fino al gomito, Steve aveva spinto Tony contro il lavandino e si era accovacciato di fronte a lui, slacciandogli i pantaloni e facendo scivolare i suoi boxer – “Stelle e strisce, Tony, sul serio?” – in basso per rivelare il suo membro, prendendolo in bocca e leccandolo e succhiandolo così come sapeva che a Tony sarebbe piaciuto, beandosi dei gemiti e sospiri che l’altro cercava di trattenere.

“Steve…Dio, Dio. Non vedo l’ora di strapparti quei vestiti di dosso. O scopartici.” Tony aveva cominciato a blaterare, una mano che stringeva il marmo del lavandino, l’altra che stringeva la nuca di Steve, avendo bisogno di toccarlo ma non volendo rovinare i suoi capelli. “Pepper mi uccide se scopre che—uh! Ste-ve- fallo di nuovo.” Gemette, chiudendo gli occhi e lasciando cadere la testa all’indietro. “Se scopre che ti ho rovinato l’acconciatura. O il vestito.”

Steve si era leccato le labbra, alzando gli occhi su di lui. “Fai il bravo. Puoi rovinare tutto più tardi.” Gli disse, intervallando la frase con baci sul suo membro. “Puoi usare la mia cravatta.” Bacio. “O la tua.” Bacio. “O entrambe.” Aveva aggiunto sollevando un sopracciglio e ghignando prima di riprenderlo in bocca.

Tony gli strinse la nuca e il colletto della camicia più stretto, muovendo i fianchi e tirandolo verso di sé, e da bravo soldato, Steve aveva rilassato la gola e aveva lasciato che Tony spingesse più a fondo nella sua bocca, respirando lentamente col naso, gemendo e desiderando che Tony fosse nudo, che potesse toccarlo e che non si stesse trattenendo; adorava sentirlo parlare quando facevano l’amore.

“Stee-eve…oddio, voglio---“ si interruppe, afferrandogli la camicia e tirandolo su, slacciandogli i pantaloni e prendendo una boccetta dalla tasca della sua giacca.

Steve ridacchiò vedendo il lubrificante, afferrandogli il sedere e issandolo sul lavandino prima di calare i pantaloni fino al ginocchio e premendosi contro di lui. Tony avvolse la mano sinistra intorno ad entrambi i loro membri.

Le fronti premute l’una contro l’altra, gemendo e ansimando all’unisono, continuarono a premersi uno contro l’altro, la mano di Steve presto muovendosi sopra quella di Tony, aiutandolo a mantenere il ritmo quando Tony iniziava a rallentare. Guardando in basso, potevano vedere le loro mani intrecciate sui loro membri, le loro nuove fedi che brillavano bagnate di lubrificante e sperma.

“Dio. Sto per-”

“Già?”

“Non sia-ah-mo tutti super soldati.”

Steve ridacchiò e si avvicinò, baciando Tony appassionatamente, mordendogli il labbro inferiore e poi muovendo le labbra sul suo collo, appena sopra la camicia, accelerando i movimenti sui loro membri. “Ti amo.” Gli aveva detto prima di allontanarsi, chinandosi su Tony e riprendendolo in bocca.

Tony aveva appoggiato la testa all’indietro contro lo specchio, spingendo i fianchi in alto per andare più a fondo. Era venuto poco dopo, la mano pulita che accarezzava i capelli di Steve delicatamente. “Anche io. Cristo, anch’io.”

Steve lo aveva ripulito poi lo aveva baciato di nuovo appassionatamente, pompando il suo membro ancora eretto appoggiandosi contro il lavandino, gli occhi chiusi.

Tony allora si era alzato e lo aveva spinto contro la porta, inginocchiandosi e succhiandolo, lasciando che Steve gli venisse in bocca, guardando in alto al capitano mentre stringeva le labbra strette, deglutendo e cercando di non urlare.

Mentre Steve si riprendeva, Tony aveva preso dei fazzolettini e li aveva puliti entrambi prima di risistemarsi e indossare di nuovo la giacca, poi aiutando Steve a fare lo stesso.

Una volta pronti e presentabili, entrambi erano tornati al ricevimento, si erano seduti al loro tavolo e avevano brindato con gli altri. Per tutta la sera avevano bevuto e mangiato, avevano ballato tra di loro e con gli altri, avevano scattato foto, si erano divertiti e, poco prima della torta, avevano guardato i fuochi artificiali dipingere il cielo appena imbrunito.

Steve aveva passato un braccio intorno alle spalle di Tony e gli aveva baciato la tempia affettuosamente. Tony aveva appoggiato la testa sulla sua spalla, respirando il profumo della sua colonia. “Grazie.” Aveva sussurrato.

“Di cosa?” Steve aveva chiesto, altrettanto piano, strofinando il naso contro il suo in un bacio eschimese.

Tony aveva esitato per qualche istante prima di sorridergli e baciandolo ancora. “Tutto.” Aveva risposto in un sussurro, poi poco più forte come se questo rendesse la prima risposta meno valida. “Il miglior sesso della mia vita.”

Le labbra di Steve si aprirono in un sorriso tanto abbagliante quanto i fuochi d’artificio appena esplosi. “Grazie a te.” Gli aveva risposto. “Di tutto. E del miglior sesso della mia vita.”

“Ci puoi scommettere quel culo perfetto.”

“Linguaggio, Mr. Rogers.”

“Stark-Rogers.”

“Tony Stark-Rogers.”

“Capitano Steve Stark-Rogers. Suona bene, ti firmerai così?”

“Ci puoi scommettere quel culo quasi perfetto.”

 

 


End file.
